Kingdom of Stormwind
The Kingdom of Stormwind (formerly the Kingdom of Azeroth) is a human kingdom, nation and country on the southern continent of Azeroth, with its capital at Stormwind City. Originally settled by descendants of the Arathi, Stormwind flourished until the First War when it was conquered and laid waste by the Orcish Horde. The survivors of that conflict, led by Anduin Lothar, sought refuge in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, but were able to reclaim their homeland at the end of the The Second War with the aid of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Stormwind firmly backs the Alliance with its knights, priests, paladins and mages; many of whom served in the three wars against the Horde. Its capital is the home of the Wizard's Sanctum, the only remaining school of wizardry in the east, and the Cathedral of Light, the philosophical capital for those who follow the Church of the Holy Light. Government Stormwind is ruled by the House of Wrynn from their court at Stormwind Keep. Presently, the throne is occupied by King Varian Wrynn, father of Anduin Llane Wrynn - who reigned in the absence of his father for a few years. Anduin was governed by his co-regents, Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. Also aiding in the governing of Stormwind are the House of Lords, an executive branch of Stormwind's government made up of noblemen of the realm, the House of Magistrates, a judicial branch of Stormwind's government made up of justices and magistrates of the realm, and the Stormwind Circle of Magi, the royal order of mages that advise the king on matters dealing with the arcane. Economy Stormwind is a wealthy and prosperous kingdom with a widely diversified market of both raw materials and crafted goods. So robust and plentiful are the lands of the kingdom that it was swiftly able to regain its prominence after its destruction during the First War. Whereas Stormwind City serves as a cultural melting pot for all of the member nations of the Grand Alliance, its provinces hold regional specialties. Its primary exports are Cheese, Apples, Wine, Lumber, Iron and Gold. Today, Stormwind has funneled its surplus of wealth towards colonization and its war efforts against the New Horde in Northrend, Kalimdor, and Pandaria. Religion The House of Wrynn has since declared the kingdom's official religion as the Church of the Holy Light, which promotes adherence to the three virtues of respect, tenacity and compassion. However, as Stormwind's role in Azeroth has shifted to the leader of the Grand Alliance, the House of Wrynn has made concessions to religions of their allies. Demonic worship is rare in Stormwind. Outlawed by secular law, a sparse number of witches and warlocks still worship demonic shrines in the remote countryside. Both the church and circle of magi regularly send templars to capture or kill practitioners of demonic magic. Holdings Of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Stormwind is among the largest in landmass. Including the vast swath of land held by Stormwind City, the realm of Stormwind has historically held the provinces of Elwynn Forest, Westfall, the Redridge Mountains, and Duskwood; each with their own sub-regions. References Adapted from Wowpedia. Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations